


A Series About a New Generation

by CalamityOfaEyelessPirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityOfaEyelessPirate/pseuds/CalamityOfaEyelessPirate
Summary: A new generation, new stories. In this fic you'll get to know the children of the war heroes and the way they cope with the after war of a war they didn't fight.All characters from the next generation will get their pov chapter.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 5





	A Series About a New Generation

1\. Ted Lupin. 24.

He/Him

He couldn't believe he was 24 years old already, he didn't feel like it.

He still feels like he finished Hogwarts last year, even though it was six years ago... six.

His days before Hogwarts were quite bright, his grandmother Andromeda raised him, she tried hard to keep him a happy child, and they really thrilled together. They had their hard moments, of course, sometimes the absence of his parents is too noticeable in a sad way, he couldn't even say he misses them because he doesn't remember knowing them, that thought always breaks his heart again. Thank Merlin his grandmother was still with him, he is scare of how hard he would fall if she ever leaves him.

Harry is his godfather and the best male role model he could've asked for, sometimes he feels like no one could understand him like Harry, sometimes it was for the worst possible reasons, but he was there for him and always gave him very good advice, he even inspire him to follow his mother steps and became an Auror.

He also feels like he grew up in a big loving family thanks to him and the Weasley's, no offense to his grandmother who did the best taking care of him, but having all those little friends and cousins to play with and take care of was such a joy, he definitely would've been a very lonely child without them, especially Harry and Ginny's children who were siblings to him.

He was a Hufflepuff, just like his mother, apparently, he's a lot like her, not physically though, judging by the photos he has seen, he looks more like his father.

Hufflepuff was a fine house, he loved every minute; he made good friends and was a prefect since his fifth year, didn't make it to Head Boy, but he never actually expected it; his housemate Hobday got it, the quidditch captain.

Talking about Quidditch, he wasn't very fond of playing it, only did it for fun when they needed an extra player on the burrow, however, not playing didn't mean he didn't enjoy it, in fact, he was the official commentator on his last year, and he can't recall a more fun activity than that one on his Hogwarts days.

The first three years after Hogwarts were hard, balancing his relationship with Victoria and training was kicking his arse, but if Harry and uncle Ron could do it, then so could he, and it was delightful while it lasted, so good he was still low-key in love with her, even for a moment where he thought she would his wife, the mother of his children, all that was forgotten since after four years of being together they decided to be friends after a couple of weeks of her breaking up with him, because how could they ever be apart after all their lives being best friends, partners in crime...

Obviously, he was still getting over it. He tried dating other girls, go to some crazy parties, he even let James Sirius drag him to some destructive and impressive party last weekend, totally not worth it. As a last option, he decided to only focus on his work, he was still new so it couldn't hurt to spend more time in the office checking cases and offering help in other cases, maybe that way people would stop whispering bullshit about him being there just because he was Harry Potter's godson.


End file.
